This invention relates to providing a configuration file to a communication device such as a modem.
In the case of a cable modem that couples cable television (xe2x80x9cCATVxe2x80x9d) cable to a personal computer (xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d), for example, a configuration file is sent on the cable from a cable modem termination system (xe2x80x9cCMTSxe2x80x9d) to the cable modem. The configuration file includes configuration information that defines the modem""s access to services on the cable network, such as an amount of bandwidth that will be available to the modem.
In general, in one aspect of the invention, a configuration file is provided to a communication device. Identification information associated with the communication device is received and configuration information is retrieved from a database based on the identification information. A configuration file is generated from the configuration information and it is then provided to the communication device.
Among the advantages of the invention may be one or more of the following. The configuration file can be custom-tailored rather than using an existing file. Consequently, there is less chance that the communication device will receive the wrong configuration file. Authentication may also be included to further reduce the chances that the wrong configuration file will be received.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and the claims.